I Kinda, Sorta Need To Know?
by sethiesays
Summary: Toby and Zeo have been together for almost 7 years now, but Zeo's getting mixed emotions from Toby and he doesn't know what is going on. Toby is constantly ignoring him and looking at him with disgust. Zeo just wants his Toby back. Includes side pairings. Main Pairing: Toby/Zeo.
1. Is There Something Wrong With Me?

Disgust. That's all I see in your eyes. When we're together, when we're making love, you look at me with loving eyes. As soon as we're apart, you look at me with disgust. It's like you never wanted to see me here. It makes me wonder is why you even asked me to be with you in the first place. I know it's not natural for two boys to be in love but you can't help who you love. I don't get it. You look at me with so much disgust. Why? Please don't be disgusted with me. I'm sorry. You mean so much to me and I don't know why I disgust you. Please tell me why I disgust you. I've always longed for you to hold me the way you do. For you to kiss me the way you do. Why do I disgust you? Please tell me. We're pretty much free. Nobody in our city hates gays. Are you trying to make yourself available for someone else? I'm sorry that I may not be good enough for you. Do you remember how we first met?

_I walked up to you, my legs shaking. I'd liked you for so long and I didn't know if you were gay or not. This was my chance to find out. My moment with you. Okay, here we go._

_"Hey Toby." I said_

_"Hey yourself." You smiled at me with those beautiful white teeth._

_"I was wondering if... um... you'd... getsomecoffeewithmebecauseit hinkyou'recuteandilikeyou." I felt so stupid then because I definitely thought I'd have no chance with you._

_"Sure I'll get coffee with you. Thanks, I think you're cute and I like you too Zeo. Pretty much have since we met." _

That first date went great, because there was a second and a third and a fourth and a fifth. Ha! We've had so many dates, I've lost count. What happened to us Toby? You've been fine up until now. Was it something I said? Or was it something I did? I promised you we'd be together forever. We still are, but you look at me with so much disgust. Why are you disgusted with me? The other day when I walked past you in school you looked at me like I was eating out of the garbage. Everyone in school knows we're dating. If anything, everyone was waiting for us to happen like when we walked into school that one Monday...

_I was shaking once again with nervousness. We'd just come back from our 2 week vacation from school and pretty much nobody had known that we'd gotten together._

_"W-w-what if they start to make fun of me and bully me because we're dating each other?" I'd said, worryingly_

_"Don't worry Z. No one's gonna laugh and no one's gonna bully you. Promise." You said it like you were completely sure nothing would happen._

_We walked in through the doors holding hands. People turned their heads to look at us. They were whispering and were asking questions like 'is it true?', 'are they for real?''. Then you pulled me close to you, tilted my chin up and placed your lips on mine. Almost straight after, everyone started cheering and applauding. Someone even shouted 'We've been waiting on you guys forever!' I ignored them though. That was our first kiss and I kissed you back. You begged for access into my mouth and I granted it without a second thought. It was then I knew, _**you were mine**_. No one else could have you._

But now...

Disgust. That's all I see in your eyes.

You got ill. Nobody knew how to cure you. But I stuck with you I was in the hospital with you. Every. Single. Day. I didn't wan to leave. You meant so so much to me and you still do. I honestly wanted you to get better. I didn't sleep for 3 months because I didn't know whether you would get better or not Toby. And I wanted you to. I didn't like seeing you like that. Then Masamune left. He said he had to go find some Gingka dude, to battle or something. He said he'd come back.

_"Masamune, where are you going?"_

_"I've gotta find this Gingka guy and battle him so that I can become number one."_

_"I thought we were becoming number one together?"_

_"I'm doing this for Toby. When I become number one I'll come back.** I promise**."_

He said he'd come back. He didn't. You got worse. You couldn't even walk. I got so angry after then. Why wouldn't he come back? Then I realised. We didn't need him. We only needed each other. I walked up to your hospital bed and you were sleeping. I liked watching you sleep. You were my little angel. I couldn't help but plant a kiss on your lips. I released every emotion I had into that kiss. You surprised me by putting your arms round my neck. "Hey Puppy, I though you were sleeping. Sorry about the kiss, I just couldn't resist." I told you, stroking your hair and smiling. "Don't apologise for kissing me. It's the most we can do with me in my condition. I'm sorry for being sick like this." he said looking at me with those huge, purple, puppy dog eyes. I'm such a sucker for those eyes. "Don't you apologise either sweetie. I can't wait for you to get better Toby because I have something to ask you..." He looked at me with confused eyes. "What are you talking about Z?" He looked so confused there and then. "I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to move into my apartment with me? I talked to your family and they said it's completely okay. I've also already moved your stuff with Coach Steel's help. All you have to do is say yes. It's okay if you don't. I just want to be with you. I want to wake up to you and when I go to sleep I want you to be the last thing I see." You started to cry. I didn't mean to upset you. "Z, of course I'll move in with you! I've been waiting for you to ask me for so long. I-I-I love you Zeo." Toby said and he started blushing. I was shocked. "I love you too Toby. Always..." "And forever."


	2. Don't Forget Who You Belong To

**AN: Skipping the Faust thing because YOLO, no because I don't know how to write it. Also my fail of a sex scene that takes place in the shower.**

I woke up and it was cold. I'm usually warm in the morning, due to Toby's warmness. But this was kinda odd for Toby not to be in bed. I forced myself to get up and almost immediately I could smell the bacon. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, I fell over Toby's old bey Twisted Tempo. Why did he still have that hunk of junk?

"Sweetie? Is that you?"

He called to me. I walked into the kitchen, put my arms around his waist, and kissed his neck.

"Hey Puppy, why are you up so early?"

"Just thought I'd make breakfast for you. Y'know since you're my Fox and all. An I thought we could... y'know for the first time."

Toby smiled at me. You know that sexy smile that someone can give you?

"You know Puppy, breakfast can wait. I don't mind a quicky."

I said, giving him the same smile. He leaned in for a kiss and just as I was about to kiss him he pulled away.

"You know Toby, you're such a tease."

"And you love me for it, now eat your breakfast." I ate my breakfast slowly to taunt him. If he could delay sex, then so could I.

After I was done I told Toby that we were showering together. It's not like he was gonna say no. I took my time walking into the bathroom and when I got there I saw a naked Toby standing under the already warm shower. My nether regions decided to rise.

"Zeo, the water's warm, you gonna come in?"

When he said that he was practically purring at me to get in the shower. I undressed and got into the shower. I put my arms round his neck. I leaned in for a kiss and he kissed me back and not long after he ran his tongue on my bottom lip. This made me moan and Toby took the advantage and let his tongue make it's way into my mouth. I dominated the kiss. Not to brag or anything. Since Toby started dating me he got shy. Toby was in desperate need for air after the kiss. He looked so cute when he was flustered. I picked him up so that his legs wrapped round my waist. "I've gotta get you ready now Toby and it might hurt, okay?" He nodded and then gave me a quick kiss. My fingers were already wet so I slipped them into his entrance. He let out a moan. I slipped in another finger, I did this all slowly because I truly do love Toby and I didn't want to hurt him. I removed my fingers and put the head of my length at his entrance. "I'm gonna start now, okay sweetie? I'll be real gentle" I told him. Toby rested his head on my shoulder. I slowly entered him. I felt him tense up.

"Toby, are you okay?"

I had to ask him. I didn't want to hurt my boyfriend. He matters to me so much.

"D-Don't stop Zeo."

I started moving in and out of him. His moans were music to my ears. I got to work on his neglected member, pumping up and down while trying to keep in time with my thrusts. I put my lips to his and he bit my bottom lip. Ha, I must have been working him hard. He will forever be my Toby, my Puppy, MY BOY. No one was coming between us. Growing up I had no one and Toby had always made me feel complete. I love you Toby. Always and Forever. Toby's face looked so cute. He's mine. No one else can have him. I guess you could say that I'm pretty possessive. Luckily Toby has eyes for no one but me. Or so I thought.

"Z-Zeo f-faster p-please. I-I'm gonna- ARGH!"

Toby came on my hand. I thrust into him a few more times until I came also. Me and Toby just had sex for the first time. I'd always envisioned my first time being with a girl. No girl could give me the pleasure and happiness that Toby gave me. I love Toby. I really do.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah. I am."

A few hours after our little charade in the shower I thought we could use some company so I called Masamune and Gingka. Since they became a couple Masamune has stopped talking about being number one 24/7. He mostly puts his face onto Gingka's though. I don't understand how Phoenix is okay with them dating. Considering he makes a massive over reaction of everything. When they told him he said "Whatever, The Immortal Phoenix does not have time for this." Way to be supportive Phoenix. Then again at that point he was The Immortal Phoenix and when he's Phoenix he seems to be drawn away from the real world. Ryo on the other hand seemed to take it pretty well. He admitted that he shipped them before they were together.

"Masamune! Gingka! Would mind coming up for air?"

Sometimes they could go three whole minutes without breathing. The only PDA I can take is hand holding. Anything else is just weird. I think Toby feels neglected because I don't kiss him in public. Like I said before no one in our city hates gays. More or less the whole city is made of gay couples and the odd lesbian couples. For example, Gingka and Masamune, Chao Xin and Da Xiang, Kyouya and Nile, Ryuga and Tsubasa. The most obvious couple is Damian and Jack. Why, you ask? Because Jack goes round the city carving Damian's name in practically everything with his bey Evil Befall. Even at school Damian's name is carved onto his locker. Damian doesn't seem to care. Jack's a Junior and Damian's a Sophomore. It's just weird because at baseball practice, Jack sits at the side drawing 'Jack + Damian' into a heart, while he waits for Damian. I'm only ever there to watch Toby. Basketball is more my sport. Jack's on the team so of course Damian's gonna be there to wait and cheer on his boyfriend.

"Zeo? HEY ZEO!"

"Yeah Toby?"

"MK and Gingka just left."

"Oh. Well what d'you wanna do?

"Let's wrestle."

"Sure thing, but I gotta let you kn-"

Before I knew it that sexy little freak pounced on me and try to pin me to the ground. For a skinny guy he was quite strong. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared. Then I rolled him over and stared into his eyes. I could help myself. I went for his neck. I kept biting and sucking so I could leave a mark.

"Zeo... stop..."

I ignored him and carried on. I honestly couldn't help myself.

"Zeo...ah...stop...ah...please..."

I stopped. I marked him. I got off and looked at him.

"Toby, did I hurt you?"

"Yes. You did. But it's okay"

"No it's not and I'm sorr-"

He pounced on me once more. He put his lips straight to my neck and copied my actions. Biting, sucking and kissing my neck with so much more force.

"Toby...please..."

"Toby is not my name."

"Faust. Stop it."

"No. I'm enjoying this."

"Faust. I love you."

"I love you too Zeo"

"Toby, snap back!"

"Not. A. Chance."

He got up and went to the bedroom after he was done with me. That turned me on. Should I feel turned on by Faust? Then again it was Toby, just with a different personality. Toby came back dressed in my over-sized Letterman jacket and his boxers. Needless to say he looked rather sexy in my jacket and I'm making him wear that to school on Monday.

"Hey Faust!"

"I'm Toby."

"I love you"

"Love you too babe."

He walked back into the bedroom. Then he came straight back out.

"I've marked you now so don't forget who you belong to." Then Toby winked at me.

_"Don't forget who you belong to."_

**I belong to Toby.**

I like the sound of that.


	3. What Is Jealousy?

**AN/Disclaimer: Trish doesn't own Beyblade because she's a poor hobo. Also this chapter takes place in school.**

I hate Mondays. Our homeroom teacher is Blader DJ. He always talks with an obnoxiously loud voice. The upside of homeroom is the seating plan. Toby sits right next to me so I get to keep my hand round his waist, Jack sat to my left, Tsubasa and Ryuga sit to Toby's right. Although Tsubasa doesn't sit in his seat, he sits on Ryuga's lap while Ryuga strokes his hair. Gingka and Masamune sit in front of me. Surprisingly, they don't play tonsil hockey and Chao Xin and Da Xiang sit behind us. Homeroom lasts about 20 minutes then we go to our first lesson. I have Drama first and we're learning about... Romeo and Juliet. The Immortal Phoenix teaches us and we all know what a drama queen he is. So we're all passing with flying colors and may not have to go to Summer School. It's pretty much the only class that I don't have with Toby. It's like everyone is split up from their other half. Tsubasa, Da Xiang and Masamune are in my class. Most of the time Ryuga sneaks into our class so he can make out with Tsubasa. It's actually quite funny how Phoenix never notices. At least that's what I thought until today.

"RYUGA! THIS IS THE 27TH TIME THAT YOU HAVE 'SNUCK' INTO MY CLASSROOM AND DONE 'THINGS' WITH TSUBASA OTORI!"

"Yeah, so?" Ryuga replied with a stern voice. Tsubasa blushed.

"Could you maybe not do that?"

"Could you maybe not fuck Doji? You know seeing as he is my foster father."

Phoenix turned back to Ryo and blushed. I'm pretty sure Ryuga would be coming into this class a lot more now that Ryuga told him that he knew of his dirty little secret. After their 5 second argument Ryuga went straight back to Tsubasa and pulled him onto his lap. I guess there's one thing me and Ryuga have in common. Being possessive. Drama class went by pretty fast and before you know it we were in English. Hikaru Hasama is our teacher. I'm not gonna lie, she's actually very gorgeous. She's an awesome teacher because she sets work that we can finish in half the lesson and then lets us mingle for the rest. This is the class where everyone is together. Jack draws on his arm in pen, Gingka and Masamune are making out in a corner, Da Xiang and Chao Xin are listening to the mix tape that Chao Xin made. Me and Toby write in Kanji to each other. Why? Because it's cute. Ryuga has Tsubasa on his lap as always and whispers all the dirty things they can do while Doji isn't in the house. I noticed that Toby was staring into space.

"Toby, you okay?"

"Toby is not my name."

"Sorry, Faust. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. C'mere" He leaned in for a kiss and even though he wasn't Toby, I still kissed him. I didn't want to upset Faust. Then the bell went. We both had a free period so Toby or Faust rather took me to the bathroom. He pinned me to the wall. Then he started attacking my neck with brute force. I didn't want him to stop.

"F-F-Faust...ah...please stop. Someone might come in."

"I don't care."

"Faust..."

Faust got off me. He looked at me and then pointed at the hickey on my neck. He laughed.

"Like I said before. Don't forget who you belong to." He winked and then walked out. I'm creeped out by Faust. He seems to always be turned on. Just as I was about to leave, Ryuga and Tsubasa came out of a bathroom stall. They both looked at me like it was completely normal to 'make love' in a bathroom stall. Many awkward stares later Tsubasa decided to speak up.

"So we heard you moaning. What happened?"

"Toby got horny and started attacking my neck. I asked him to stop and after a while he did. Then said-"

"Don't forget who you belong to. Yeah we heard that too..." At that moment Tsubasa started to grind against Ryuga's body.

"What did you do to him Ryuga?"

"Nothing. I think he's been drinking." Ryuga replied, trying to get Tsubasa to stand still. Tsubasa started pouting and looked like he was about to cry, so Ryuga let him carry on.

"Okay... Well I'm going to find my boyfriend. Best advice I can give you is to sober him up by getting the alcohol out of his system. Screw him again or something. Maybe he'll sweat it out. Gotta dash!"

Toby wasn't hard to find. In fact he was waiting for me beside my locker.

"You were in the bathroom for a long time," He noticed the hickey on my neck. "Where did that come from?"

"You put it there, winked at me and then told me not to forget who I belong to. And Tsubasa and Ryuga heard you."

"What were they doing there?"

"Oh, they were having sex."

"Urm... Kay?"

"Well we've got Social Studies. Doji's teaching us today. C'mon." I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of our classroom. We were first in and I dragged him to our usual desk. Jack did a nice job of carving everyone's name into their desks. After a while everyone else started pouring in. Everyone except Kyouya and Nile. They were making out while walking and carried on making out when they sat down.

"ER-HEM! If I could have your attention please! This semester's Social Studies project is to find a partner and follow them around for a week to see what their life is like. I will pair you up. Here are the pairs:

Kyouya and Tsubasa  
Zeo and Jack  
Nile and Toby  
Da Xiang and Gingka  
Masamune and Chao Xin  
Ryuga and Julian  
Wales and Klaus

You must follow your partner around for a week each and write an essay on what their life is like and how it is different to yours. Be ready to present next we-" Ryo Hagane popped his head into the classroom.

"Doji, you are needed in the office to sign some papers, being the Principal and all. Hikaru will be here to cover your lesson."

"Okay Sensei Hagane, thank you." Those two were so obvious. Five minutes after they left you could hear the moans. Ryuga was the first to speak.

"Kyouya, make one move on Tsubasa and I'll cut off all your hair." And just to make Ryuga mad, Kyouya moved next to Tsubasa and whispered something into his ear to make him blush. This irritated Ryuga and Nile. Ryuga got so mad that he grabbed Julian and shoved his tongue down his throat. Julian on the other hand no objections to this and his boyfriend Wales didn't seem to care. Then again they were in an open relationship so they could come and go as they pleased. Nile on the other hand just pulled Toby into his lap. I honestly didn't mind because it was only out of jealousy. I'm not the jealous type. Chao Xin and Da Xiang decided to elope in a corner and Gingka and Masamune followed suit. Jack wrote 'Toby and Zeo Always and Forever' on my arm. It actually looked really pretty and artistic.

"Thanks Jack."

"No. Thank you for letting me draw on you. I can't wait for our project to start. I bet you're really interesting Zeo."

"I bet you're interesting too Jack." I bet Jack is going to be and interesting person to study. His art is pretty much everywhere. I wonder what his house is like. I wonder what his parents are like and I wonder why Nile has still got my Puppy on his lap. I also wonder why he isn't bothering to get off. He looked at me and smirked. Fine. Two can play at that game. I decided to crawl onto Jack's lap. Jack caught onto what I was doing and put his arm around my waist. I straddled him and then placed my head in the crook of his neck. I knew Toby saw because I felt someone grab me. I looked up and sure enough it was Toby. He looked at me with plain disgust before placing his lips on mine and then asking me this.

"Did you forget who you belong to?"

No Toby. I didn't. Did you?


	4. Getting To Know You For Real This Time

**AN/Disclaimer: M doesn't own Beyblade, being a poor hobo and all. It's the first week of the Project. We'll see how Zeo copes with a week of Jack. Jack has a secret that he has to share with Zeo. Sorry for the self harm mention. I'm recovering so I know what it's like to be Jack.**

So... I have to assess Jack's life. I guess I should let you guys know this. You know when I found out I was paired with Jack I was kinda scared. The thing is... me and Jack used to go out. I know I told him that I thought he was interesting, that was because I never saw into his life and he never saw into mine. I guess that's the reason we broke up. We never did anything more than kiss, hug and hold hands. I sat on his lap occasionally but that was pretty much it. We weren't happy though. I wanted Toby and he wanted Damian. That was that. I didn't go out with anyone for 9 months after that. I didn't want to seem like a slut. Anyway not to bore you with my relationship history...

"Zeo, you okay? Come in." Jack said with some worry in his voice

"Yeah I'm fine. Wow, your apartment is... it's urm..." I stammered for words. His apartment was plain. The walls were painted plain white. His furniture was basic. Everything was basic. Except one room. It was different to all the other rooms. It had no furniture in it. Three walls were covered in drawings and paintings of Damian. Damian sitting, Damian standing, Damian holding Kerbecs. There was one wall that didn't have pictures of Damian on it. It was a plain white wall. You know what surprised me about that wall? The words 'Zeo Abyss' were painted on it in black. Nothing else.

"J-J-Jack, w-w-when did you do this?"

"The day we broke up. I-I-I was a wreck. I know we said we both wanted to see different people but you were my first love and I couldn't let you go. Zeo, I don't even know if I really wanted to break up but I promise, I was never bored of you. I just would have wrecked you if you'd know what I was doing," Jack rolled up the sleeves on his coat. I gasped at what I saw. I saw long thin scars. They were all packed tightly together. I cried. I'd never cried in front of Jack before. "This is what I was afraid of Zeo. I never wanted to make you cry. You mean a lot to me Cupcake Killer. I've moved on but I still love you." He tilted my chin up and kissed me on the lips. It didn't last long because he pulled away. He apologised for kissing me. We sat there for a long time, me in his arms, his chin on my shoulder. He fell asleep and I didn't even notice. I heard a key go into the door. Jack didn't. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Damian."

"Hey Zeo, having fun letting my boyfriend use you as a pillow?" I didn't realize that Jack was sleeping until Damian pointed it out.

"Oh sorry. I'm just here as part of a project. Gotta follow Clown Boy here for a week and write a report about him. He does the same for me next week."

"Nice. I can see he showed you your wall. Y'know he doesn't paint anything on that wall. Even when he runs out of room to paint me, he'll paint over it and re-paint. He cares about you so much. We usually go to the Baseball Park. Can you wake him up while I get changed?"

"Sure... Midget." Damian glared at me and left the room. He hated when people made fun of his height. Although in baseball it's to his advantage because he runs like a cheetah. Little Damian is like the brother I never had. We can insult each other for days. Damian does have a soft side though. I guess that's what Jack fell for. I am **HAPPY **for them**. **He always taken care of Jack. More than I ever could. Maybe that's why Jack was attracted to him. I shook Jack and his mask fell off. He looked so cute and vulnerable. Just like when he asked me out a year ago...

_I thought I'd swing by the coffee shop, I was thirsty after all. Conveniently Masamune, Tsubasa and Ryuga were there. Ryuga and Tsubasa sat opposite me and Masamune, rubbing their noses together. I scowled at them because as you know, I **HATE** PDA. Masamune was texting Chao Xin about going to the movies with him, Da Xiang, Chi Yun, Hikaru, Madoka, Nile and Kyouya. The little bitch didn't even invite me. Anyway, I noticed this uber cute guy with pink hair staring at me. He did make his way to me after about ten minutes of staring. The others were to engrossed in what they were doing to notice him.__  
_

_"Hey, I'm Jack" Before I could even open my mouth Ryuga stepped in._

_"Nice wig Jack, what's it made of?"_

_"YOUR MOM'S CHEST HAIR!" Dang, he was sassy and cute. Ryuga didn't say anything after that. You could tell he was angry, but. He just pulled Tsubasa onto his lap and started molesting his body with his hands. I really didn't want him to see that so I took him to the other side of the coffee shop._

_"So ,Clown Boy, what did you want to ask me? I'm Zeo by the way."_

_" Well Cupcake Killer. I wanted to ask if you'd consider being my inspiration . Y'know my boyfriend?" Wow. Someone actually finds me attractive. That's a shocker. This guy was totally cute, funny and nice. And I sure as hell wasn't going to pass up my relationship opportunity. After some thought I answered his question._

_"Sure, I'll be your boyfriend. Also why am I a cupcake killer?"_

_"Don't think nobody saw you devour that cupcake in 45 seconds."_

_"Eh-heh, yeah... C'mere." I pulled him into a hug. Haha... my boyfriend. My first boyfriend My Jack. My Clown Boy. What would he say to people about me? I'm his boyfriend. His Zeo. His Cupcake Killer._

I didn't even realize we were at the baseball park. I guess I'm always too wrapped up in my thoughts. I almost forgot that Nile was on the baseball team too. Thank god that Nile is so short because I get to see Toby. Him and Nile were having a conversation about something so I decided to walk up to them.

"If you're from Africa, why are you white?" I knew it was Faust at that moment so I had to step in.

"Oh my god, Faust you can't just ask people why they're white! Sorry Nile, please don't tell anyone but he's having problems with his Faust side. We're gonna get it fixed. Soon I hope."

"Don't worry about it Zeo. He told me that Toby wasn't his name when I called him Toby. I was actually having fun with Faust. All he talks about is Tempo. Hehe. Your boyfriend is one of a kind."

"He really is. Speaking of boyfriends, where's yours?"

"Either getting murdered by Ryuga for flirting with Tsubasa or flirting with Tsubasa and getting away with it. Whatever he';s doing involves Tsubasa in some way."

"Are you really okay with Kyou-" I got interrupted by Toby's lips. After a while he got off and spoke to Nile.

"Nile, this is what I do or rather WHO I do. He belongs to me so back off." Then Toby put his arm round my waist and pulled me close. I carried on talking to Nile, fully aware that my cheeks turned pink.

"As I was saying, are you really okay with the way Kyouya constantly sluts out to people?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it I guess. He makes up for it when we get home. Let's just say... he takes me to to the bed and makes it squeaky squeaky." Nile had such a perverted look on his face. "Well, I'm gonna go practice with Damian, you can sit and watch or whatever it is that you do when you watch Toby. C'mon Faust. Toby followed him away. I walked up to Jack and sat with him.

"Hey Cupcake Killer, you okay with Nile and Toby working together?"

"Yeah Clown Boy, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well today in class it didn't seem that way. I'm sure you remember when you got on my lap."

"My fucking chair wasn't comfortable!"

"Dude, you've sat on that chair for almost half a semester now. Don't lie."

"Okay, I didn't mind it when Nile pulled Toby onto his lap but Toby stayed there for the rest of the lesson. That hurt me so I thought I'd sit on your lap. Pretend to slut around with you and maybe it would phase Toby which it did but he gave me a weird look. He kissed me but I couldn't get over that look. He was disgusted with me. Am I disgusting?"

"No you are not. You're beautiful. You are a work of art. Don't beat yourself up Zeo. I promise things are gonna be so much better for you. Look what happened to me. I've got a stable relationships, I've stopped hurting and blaming myself and I've confessed something that I've been holding in for so long. I'm not giving you false hope. I promise."

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Toby." I whispered

I sighed again. It was going to be a long week.

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL MY VIEWERS, YOU GUYS ROCK! I'D LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE FROM THE USA THE MOST BECAUSE I GET MOST OF MY VIEWS FROM THERE. R&R. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. It's Not You It's Me

**AN/Disclaimer: M doesn't own Beyblade because she's a poor hobo. Thank you for the reviews! I love you strangers!. Also will quote songs, TV shows and movies. Skipping to Friday. Sorry for the skippage. Thank you also to the people who are keeping up with this story. I love you strangers! dreamlily, there is a slight blowjob scene, just warning you considering you love fluff.**

_It's the oldest story in the world. One day you're 17 and you're planning for someday. And then quietly with out you ever really noticing, someday is today. And then someday is yesterday. And this is your life._ I'd never thought that my ex-boyfriend had such and interesting life. He truly is an amazing person. On Tuesday he look me to this art show in Pasadena. His art got entered and came second place, he won a vacation for two to Aspen. I am so ,so proud of him. On Wednesday and Thursday we visited his grandma, Nana Ripper. She makes the best Rocky Road cupcakes. She promised to make some for my birthday, she also said I'm family. After we left Nana Ripper's house, me, Midget and Clown Boy decided to watch a movie. After five minutes of arguing we finally chose Date Movie. I totally REGRET picking that movie. I was stuck watching the movie while Jack and Damian were making out next to me. I almost cried. One, because I hate PDA and two, because I missed my Toby. He slept at Nile and Kyouya's for the whole week so he could write a 'thorough' report on Nile. That report will probably include the fact that Kyouya fucks Nile's brains out. It was 10 o'clock so I made my way home.

I hate coming home to this empty apartment. It just makes me wonder sometimes if one day... it's always gonna be like this. _If you had a friend you knew you'd never see again, what would you say? If you could do one last thing for someone you love, what would it be? Say it, do it, don't wait. Nothing lasts forever._ I have to tell him. I have to tell Toby everything about my past. He needs to know about Jack, about the drugs, about it all. I'm just not sure how we're going to deal with this. We'll do it together though. I went to the fridge and grabbed my half-eaten breakfast fajita. Yeah, I eat fajitas for breakfast. Anyway, I grabbed it and went to the bedroom to write up my report on Jack. I had written about 300 words before I started to fall asleep. I'm a light sleeper so anything can wake me up. I heard someone turning the door handle. I rushed to the side of our bed and grabbed the baseball bat under it. Yeah, I have a baseball bat under my bed. You can never be too careful. I stood behind the bedroom door, turned off the light, until the intruder decided to come in here. I waited.

"Zeo, if I hit you with this door I won't be sorry." Toby came in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Toby. Why are you back so early anyway? Thought you were at Nile's until Sunday."

"Too. Much. Sex. Nile and Kyouya have too much sex. And... I missed you. There was nobody to hug me."

"I missed your little sausage. And you. But mostly your little sausage." Toby glared at me. "Kidding! I missed you lots and lots. It's been hard coming home to this empty apartment for four days. I hate being alone and I can't imagine a life without you. I love you Toby. Y'know one day I want to hear someone call you Toby Abyss."

"I want to hear someone call me Toby Abyss too. I love you too Zeo."

I got him to lie on the bed. He knew exactly what I was going to do. GOD! I missed this so much. I just wanted him to be in my arms or in this case... my mouth. I undid his belt, the button on his pants and his zipper with my teeth. Yeah, I've got skills, I know. I took his soft member into my hand and began pumping it. He was shivering and moaning so I knew he was enjoying this. I felt him getting hard so I took his rod into my mouth. I began swirling my tongue round the top whilst also bobbing my head up and down. Toby sat up, gripped my hair and started helping me moved up and down.

"Z-Z-Zeo... You're doing SO good."

As long as I was making him happy I didn't care. He could be saying someone else's name for all I care. I went faster and faster until he came in my mouth. I swallowed it and it tasted like strawberries. Toby tastes like strawberries. Toby tastes VERY nice.

"Zeo, can want to ask you something?"

"Sure Puppy, anything."

"Are you my boyfriend? You never asked and neither did I. We kiss, hug, have sex but you'd never asked me to be your boyfriend."

"I guess I never did. So, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Sure, I've got no one better to do. I've got nothing better to do either."

"Just remember... _I'll get it , if you need it. I'll search, if you can't see it. You're thirsty I'll be rain. You get hurt, I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it, but when I say it, I'll still mean it. If you've heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier. My aim is so true, I want to show you. I'll try forever and I'm never gonna say surrender._"

"You're sweet for quoting that you know."

We stayed up talking for and hour until we finally gave up and went to sleep. I was happy that it was Friday because it meant we could sleep in for Saturday.

_We spend so much time wanting, pursuing, wishing. But ambition is good. Chasing things with integrity is good. Dreaming… _I don't know, what I'd do without you Toby. What's gonna happen to us when I tell you? I won't lose you again.

_Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want. Everything you want. Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true. _

"Zeo. Zeo wake up..."

"Toby, what is it?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I had a bad dream. Can you cuddle with me?"

"Sure baby, what was the dream about?"

"You told me you didn't love me and you told me you didn't want me." I sat up and made him face me.

"Don't think for a second that I would not want you. Don't even think for a second that I would not love you. You're my whole world. We've been through too much for me to let you go. When you had your illness, I had always prayed for you to get better. When you went through your Faust stage, I didn't give up on you. You still go in and out of your Faust stage but I'm still here. Anyone would have left by now. I'm never gonna leave. I promise you."

"You know, I love hearing the sound of your voice. I love it when you talk to me. I love spending time with you. I love being with you and if I could cling onto you 24/7 then I would. I love you Zeo."

"I love you too. Tell you what, how about we spend the day with Da Xiang and Chao Xin? Then we'll go out to eat. My treat."

"That sounds nice."

"Only the best for you Puppy."

_You never know where the next miracle's gonna come next memory. The next smile. The next wish come true. But if you believe that it's right around the corner. And you open your heart and mind to the possibility of it. To the certainty of it. You might just get the thing you're wishing for._

I don't know what it is about Toby. Since we were 10, I wanted him. I even pretended to be a weak blader so I could get his attention. I know, total Mean Girls move but he noticed me. He always told me to never give up. He was always so supportive of me. At one point I lost a bey battle to the point of where I started to cry. Toby came up to me and told me to never give up, then he kissed my cheek and walked away. You know when you love someone and you get butterflies when they're around? Yeah, that's what I'm with Toby. I even get butterflies when someone says his name.

While I was on my train of thought, I hadn't noticed that we were already at Chao Xin's apartment. I should really pay attention to my surroundings. Toby knocked on the door. After a while a shirtless Da Xiang opened the door.

"Hey dudes, how's it going?" Oh my god. What did Chao Xin do to him? He's talking informal. Toby hugged him out of nowhere.

"Da Xiang, your abs are so soft. Softer than Zeo's! Oh! Your stomach is so soft like your hair! It's so shiny and so soft."

"Hey Toby, it's nice to see you too! Hey Chao Xin, Zeo and Toby are here!" Chao Xin also came to the door, shirtless. Sometimes I think they burned all their shirts because every time they answer the door they never seem to be wearing them. Chao Xin greeted us and invited us in. You know, it's nice having friends who live in a penthouse apartment. What I love about it is how they decorated it to look like Beylin Temple. I'm not going into details. You know what Beylin Temple looks like. Toby kept whining and if you know him like I do, he only whines when he's not comfortable.

"Toby. come sit on my lap. You know it's your favorite seat in the world..." He almost ran to me. He is so easy. That's why I love him. I turned to Da Xiang. "So, can you tell me how you and Chao Xin got together?" Chao Xin blushed and Da Xiang put an arm around him. "Well...

_I'd been at Beylin Temple for a while and as everyone knows China's four top bladers train there. I'd only ever met Mei-Mei and Chi Yun. I'd never met this so called fourth blader. So was I training one day and some random guy came in. Now he was ultra sexy I gave him that. I would've been all over him... until he opened his mouth._

_"Hey dudes, what's up? I'm Chao Xin, one of China's top four bladers. I've finally decided to grace y'all with my presence." I dragged him to a quieter area so I could unleash my rage._

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK INTO BEYLIN TEMPLE AND ACT LIKE A DICKHEAD!"_

_"Da Xiang, chill. I'm only here to train. Gosh you're such a stick in the mud."_

_"Where were you 4 months ago when training started?"_

_"I had... stuff to take care of..."_

_"And what was that? Fending off your fan-girls? Or let me guess were you doing photo shoots for Armani? No wait, you were on The Ellen Show. Or even-"_

_"I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!"_

_"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha, that's funny. Your feelings for me? Why would you like me, the so-called 'stick in the mud'?"_

_"I like you because you're you. Don't try the 'I'm not gay' crap because I know you are. Da Xiang it's okay if you don't want me, I just needed to get my feelings out because I'm thinking of letting the world know that I'm gay."_

_"Chao Xin, would you really do that? Because of me?"_

_"Yes I would. Anything for you Da Xiang."_

_"Well okay then. Meet me here again in four hours."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's a surprise, just meet me."_

_Two hours of training, an hour of lunch, forty-five minutes of texting and 15 minutes of freaking out later..._

_"You came..."_

_"Of course I did Da Xiang."_

_"Come here." I took him into my arms. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting earlier. I guess I was just scared of my feelings for you. I just haven't put myself out there in a while and whenever someone admits their feelings for me I put up a **Solid Iron Wall**. I'm sorry for laughing at you. I'm sorry for calling you a dickhead as well. I'm sorry for not doing this earlier as well."_

_"Doing wha-" I interrupted him with a kiss. Not too forceful but not too light. "Oh Da Xiang!" He started hugging me and he didn't want to let me go. I knew he was the one._

_"Be my **Rock Zurafa** we'll create a S**torm Surge**?"_

_"Are you asking me out?"_

_"Does **Virgo **use **Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword?**"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then yes. I'm asking you out."_

_"...Yes, I'll go out with you."_

_"Really?"_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes, I'll be your **Rock Zurafa**. And yes, we can create lots of **Storm Surges**."_

And that my friends is the glorious story of how Chao Xin and I came to be. Yeah, I used a beyblade-related pick up line. And that's not unusual by the way because Damian, Julian and Wales have used them."

That was such a cute story. Yup, everyone's right I am the girl in this relationship.

_The world is full of magic. You just have to believe in it. So make your wish … Do you have it? Good. Now believe in it. With all your heart._

__**AN: Hope you liked it. I honestly make up these Beyblade pick up lines on my own. I don't know. R&R!**


	6. Bringing Up The Disgust

**AN/Disclaimer: M doesn't own Beyblade because she's a poor hobo. Thank you for the reviews! I love you strangers! I really do love the positive feedback that I'm getting. POV SWITCH! TOBY'S POV NOW! XD**

* * *

I hate mornings. I really hate mornings. Since our school is getting a new building our holidays have started 3 weeks before everyone else. The bed felt empty next to me. Zeo is usually always next to me when I wake up. Why isn't he here? I know he _isn't cheating on me. _I love you Zeo. I got up and walked into the living room and I saw him sleeping on the couch, fully clothed. I straddled his hips.

"Hey Puppy."

"Don't."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Save it. I don't have time for your bullshit."

I just walked away from him, put on some clothes and walked out the house. I don't understand him. I got lost in my thoughts and started running. I don't know where I was running but when i stopped I realised where I was. In front of the hospital.

"No. Not here. I HATE this place."

I don't know why I'm here. Maybe it's something to do with the past. He always waited. Every night. He always waited. Why was I kidding myself? I couldn't stay mad at him. I had to go back, but first...

* * *

I stood at the entrance of Hearthome Graveyard holding a bouquet of flowers. I found my dad's grave.

_In Loving Memory of Tobias Faust Walter_

_1974 - 2008_

"Hey dad, it's me. I know I haven't visited in a while and I'm sorry."

"That's okay Toby."

"Dad, I need some guidance right about now. Me and Zeo got together and he was sleeping on the couch, wearing his clothes from yesterday and I just don't know what to do. I j-j-j-just hope he isn't cheating on me b-b-because I love him too much to let him go dad. Help me please..."

"Where's the cut?"

I gasped. "I don't have any cuts dad."

"You've been cutting since you were 14. Where is the cut?"

"Not **the **cut. **Four** cuts." I pulled up my sleeves and showed him the cuts. Four in total. Two on each wrist. They were bleeding. I didn't care.

"Faust..."

"That is not my name anymore dad."

"That's the name your mother and I gave you."

"And when you died I changed it. It reminded me too much of you. My name is Toby."

"You weren't supposed to start doing this again. What about last time? You lost so much blood. You almost died Faust. Think about what this will do to Zeo. Zeo would be heartbroken if you died. Zeo would fall into depression like when you were in the hospital. He even..."

"He what? Tell me dad! What did he do?"

"That is something you two need to discuss. I'm not Zeo."

"Dad!"

"There's nothing more I can say..."

Then he disappeared.

"I love you dad."

* * *

I walked home to talk to Zeo. I needed to find out what my dad was talking about. I realised that I forgot my key. Wow Toby, you're a smart motherfucker aren't you? I knocked on the door. It flew open.

"Toby! Where have you been? I thought you were hurt. I was worried about you."

I walked straight past him without a hello. He owes me an explanation

"Tell me."

"What's that Tobe?"

"Tell me what you did when I was in the hospital?"

He looked like a kitten that had just been kicked down. It took a while before he could say anything.

"Zeo... Talk to me. You hardly ever talk to me. I want you to talk to me. Tell me everything." He took a deep breath. He tried so many times to say something but he kept failing. I really needed to know what he was doing before Dr Ziggaraut payed the rest of my hospital bills. He tried once again and this time he succeeded to talk.

"I-I-I-I was s-s-s-s-s-selling my b-b-b-b-body. I was taking drugs as well. I couldn't pay your bills on my normal job so I started letting people have my body. I had to do whatever it took to pay your bills. Your family helped too but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry. I know I was slutting out to other people, it was wrong and I'm sorry. That's not all though..." He rolled up his sleeves to reveal his 'stay strong' tattoos "There were day's when I thought ''What if Toby died?'' I got so sad to the point of depression at times. So I put some money to the side and saved up for these tattoos. I'm so sorry I know That I'm not meant to sleep with anyone but you. I'm sorry. So truly sorry."

I was lost for words. He was a prostitute for 5-7 months. He was taking drugs. It was all for me and my benefit. _All that I do is for love, I have no regrets. It's for us. Not for lust. You're everything to me. I love you. I love you. I love you. _It was all for me. I don't care. I'm disgusted with Zeo.

"It's okay. I understand." I lied. That is the first time I have ever lied to him. I'm disgusted with him. That is just gross. He is a slut. I just don't want to be with him anymore. I just don't want to be fucking a slut. "You used a condom when you were slutting around right?"

"Yeah." Ugly little whore. Zeo Abyss is an ugly little whore.

"Zeo?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't know how mad I am right now and I think it would be best if I stayed away from you. You sicken me Zeo Abyss. I can't believe you would sleep with other people. I know you did it for me and I love you for that but I can't be with you if you've been doing this. Who am I to think you're probably still doing these things? I don't know if you're still taking drugs or what but I need to stay away from you. But first, come with me."

"Why?"

"We're going to have sex tonight."

I'm going to fuck a slut. I'm dating a slut. Zeo... Why did you have to do something so ugly? I really don't know why I'm still with him. I don't care if he did this stuff for me. Why were you sleeping around? You mean nothing to me now. The only reason I won't break up with you is because I still rely on you. I never thought I'd need a slut for anything. He slept around. That's never gonna leave my head. When we make love I'll be so loving. When we kiss, I'll be loving but when he's away from me I'll give him so many dirty looks and maybe he'll get the idea.

_You said you'd loved me. You said I was everything to you. Liar. I'll hurt myself even more. My death will be all down to you. I never wanted your so called love. I guess I was just another lay to you. I hate you Zeo Abyss. Fuck you. I hate myself for ever trusting you. We'll see how it goes._

_All that he does, is for love._

_He has no regrets._

* * *

Morning. .I've got Zeo in my arms. I also have such a splitting headache and my rear end hurts. We must have had a lot of sex last night. I feel so dirty. He's such a slut. I think I'll stay with him. He's probably forgotten what I said anyway. Ugh, he is such a whore. He is ugly too. It's gross. I feel so dirty right now. I put on my best fake smile and happy attitude.

"Zeo wake up..." He turned around and kissed me in the process. Little did I know, he was still asleep.

"No..."

"I'll tickle your belly..."

"Not my belly, I don't want you to look at my belly."

"What's on your belly?" Is there something I missed?

"I love you Jack..."

"Jack?!"

"Yes, that's your name Jack."

"What's on your belly hon?"

"I don't want to tell you..."

"It's only me Zeo. _Your darling Jack._ You can tell me."

"Okay. Nile's the only one who knows about Toby being in and out of his alter ego. You know that Faust shit that went down ages ago. Well, when that happens Toby abuses me. He puts hickey's on my neck and he hits me. The bruises on my stomach are from when he threw me onto the lockers in school. It hurts a bit but I don't mind because I love Toby and I'd forgive him if he killed me. It's nice telling you this Jack. I do have to say I miss what we had. You're my best friend, Clown Boy. Thank you for letting me stay at your house while I got Toby's present ready."

"What present?"

"Mhm...? Morning Puppy."

"Hey beautiful. You talk in your sleep you know..."

"What did I say?" He looked really worried.

"That you were at Jack's getting my present ready. I see why you got home late yesterday. I forgive you."

"I dated Jack..."

"I know. You told me in your sleep."

"My butt hurts."

"So does mine."

"Sorry. Let's just go back to sleep."

You know I love him. I love him a lot. He's full of surprises. He's so good to me. I know what he did was wrong and I'll punish him for it but for now he's where he belongs. In my arms, loving me. I love you Zeo.

* * *

**Sorry the first version sucked ass. I've got a girlfriend so my hatred is becoming so small. Love you fancrabs x R&R**

**Probably gonna lose fans because I'm a girl who has a girlfriend but that's cool.**


	7. This Is Surprising

**AN: I'M NOT SHOUTING BTW I JUST WANT TO TELL Y'ALL HOW DAMN SORRY I AM FOR NOT POSTING I JUST NEED TO GET MY HEAD STRAIGHT YOU KNOW TAKING MY MEDS AND SHIT BUT I'M POSTING NOW AND I WILL TRY TO POST AS MUCH AS I USED TO MKAY BBY'S. TOBY'S POV NOW REMEMBER? DON'T OWN BEYBLADE CAUSE I'M A POOR PERSON WHO CAN'T EVEN PAY FOR THE BUS AND BUS PRICES ARE HIGH. Y'ALL KNOW THAT SHIZZLE! OK ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

I love him. He's trying so hard to make this up to me but I can't shake the disgust I'm feeling. He slept around when I needed him the most. I know it was all for me to get better but he couldn't let me die. Could he? I know that's not what he would want in a million years. He loves me. I still can't shake the feeling though. He treated me to dinner last night, We went to Olive Garden. The fakest Italian restaurant there is. Zeo thinks I love Olive Garden but I don't. I can't stand Italian food. Lasagna makes me hurt, spaghetti is dry and some pizza's are gross. He took me to Disneyland. I never watched Disney ever in my life so I was completely scared of all those people and princesses in costume. I swear someone touched my butt. Today we're staying at home. I told him it's nice he's showering me with gifts but I don't need them. It's good.

"My back kills. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Do you want a massage?"

"That' be nice Zeo."

He got on top of me and started massaging my back. Before he told me his shameful and ugly secret this would have been the greatest thing in the world but this felt so horrible. I felt like it was Dr Ziggurat touching and feeling me up. Which he did do once before I smacked him in the the face with a fish. ANYWAY, I lifted my head up and looked at the clock and it was 15:30. I had to get ready for work.

"Hey, I've gotta get ready fr work now, move."

"No. I don't want you to go."

"Move or I'll push you to the floor."

"No."

BIG MISTAKE THERE ZEO.

I lifted my knees and kicked him with both of my legs. He came back and tackled me to the floor. I flipped him so I was on top. We kinda got caught up in the moment and started leaning closer to each other. Just as we were about to kiss, the memory of his confession flashed in front of my eyes. I got up and moved away from him. I just made some excuse that I would be late for work and went into the shower. I had like a massive thing to myself because I don't know. I just can't shake the fact that he'd slept around with people. I got out the shower and put on my Apple shirt for work. I checked my iPhone. Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiitake mushrooms! Ok maybe if I ran really fast and promised my boss I'd set him up with my sister then maybe he wouldn't kill me. I ran out the bedroom only to find Zeo making dinner for himself.

"Bye baby..." I turned to leave.

"Toby!" He came up to me and kissed me. "Be careful at work Puppy."

I touched my lips. I didn't notice him staring at me all weird. He looked kinda hurt.

"Uh yeah. I gotta go now bye."

WOW Toby. Way to make him think you don't like him anymore. Urgh at least work is okay. I don't do much apart from talk to Da Xiang. One time I went to get more iPhone's from The storage unit and I walked in on Chao Xin doing him. Up the butt. Like why, though. If you're gonna fuck him, do it in a bathroom stall because storage rooms aren't made for sex. So I got to work in record time. I ran so damn fast. Antwon, my boss, wasn't even mad. I feel great. Now Antwon won't drown me in the bathroom. Ok, gotta be focus. Work. Someone stood in front of me. I put on my best fake smile and acknowledged them.

"Hi, welcome to Apple, how may I help... Da Xiang have you been crying?" Da Xiang's eyes were red and puffy. His hair was matted and he looked like he had been beat up with the bruises that you could see on his arms.

"I just- and I don't- why did he...?" Da Xiang was breaking down with every word.

"Hey... it's okay not all at once yeah? I'm gonna take you to my place alright? I'll get Zeo out of the house if you don't want him to see you like this. Okay? Don't cry baby. There's no need to ruin your beautiful face with tears. You wait in the break room okay?" Da Xiang nodded and went to the break room. I had a pretty good feeling of what had happened. Pushing that aside, my first mission was to get Zeo out of the apartment. So I decided to call him.

"Hey Zeo?"

"Hey baby, how goes it?"

"Where are you right now?"

"At Jack and Damian's I'm staying here because Jack almost relapsed so Damian wants me around. I'll be back next week ok?"

"Yeah that's almost... perfect."

"Bye, I love you."

"Yeah bye."

I went to fetch Da Xiang. When I entered the break room, he was hugging his legs up to his chest. I went to pick him up and he started screaming his head off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF ME!"

"Hey baby, it's me. Don't get scared come on lemme take you to mine okay?"

"Okay..."

I gave Da Xiang my jacket to cover his bruises. He seemed so sweet. Why would anyone want to hurt him?

"Babe, can't you tell me who did this to you?"

"When we get to your apartment. I don't feel like talking right now."

"That's cool. Well we're here now. The ride in the elevator was actually kinda sexy. Da Xiang latched onto me and kept himself there. He started crying on my shirt then when we got out of the elevator, he jumped onto me and wrapped his legs around my waist. Da Xiang man... why you gotta? I struggled with opening the door but I eventually got it open. I set Da Xiang on the couch and started running him a bath. I just don't get why anyone would hurt him. It's plaguing my mind. And where was Chao Xin? Me and Da Xiang have been great friends since the Hades city stuff went down. Then he started going out with Chao Xin more and we just stopped talking. That doesn't mean stopped being friends.

"Toby I was..."

"Yeah? It's okay hun, you don't have to say it all at once you just take your time okay?"

"I was arguing with Chao Xin and he started yelling at me and calling me a slut because I was helping Gingka study for his math test when we go back to school. He saw me walking out of his house and assumed I was cheating but I really wasn't I went to tutor. I don't know what happened to Chao Xin. He's getting so jealous. That's why he told me not to see you anymore. I mean some days we're fine but others just suck."

"Do you wanna stay here? Zeo won't be back for another week or two and I don't like being alone in this huge apartment."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

**OK I'M BACK AND THIS IS WHAT I'VE GOT SO FAR PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I LIKE REVIEWS AND REVIEWS ARE NICE OK?  
URM, I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL TO MY TRUE SELF OR WHAT BUT IF YOU READ IT AND REVIEW THEN I MIGHT.**


End file.
